Trevor
The agents pursue an escaped convict who is capable of passing through solid matter and is desperate to meet his son for the first time. Summary The episode opens at a prison where the prisoners are being made to prepare the outhouses for a tornado which is due to pass within the next few hours. An argument breaks out between Pinker and another inmate leading to Pinker nailing the other prisoner's hand to a wall. After reporting to the governor, Pinker is made to sit through the tornado in a tiny shack as a punishment. However, after the tornado passes, the small shack has been completely ripped to pieces. A guard goes to report to the governor about Pinker's disappearance and assumed death but finds the governor's body split in half around the waist propping the door shut from the inside. Scully performs the autopsy on the body and concludes that the severing of the torso and severe burn marks could have possibly been caused by the weather conditions at the time and that a substantial amount of the torso is missing from the severing. Upon investigation at the crime scene, the guard that found the governor's body insists that it was Pinker but cannot explain how he did it. Mulder finds that a wall in the office has become extremely brittle and crumbles in his hand. Meanwhile, a woman and her husband are watching the TV when a report comes in about the tornado killing Pinker as it hit the prison. The woman is visibly disturbed by the news. Elsewhere, Pinker has broken into a clothes store and is apprenhended by a security guard. After cuffing Pinker, the guard goes to report in the apprehension but finds that Pinker has somehow slipped out his cuffs and steals his car. Mulder and Scully arrive at the store and listen to the security guard explain how Pinker escaped. Mulder inspects the handcuffs used to restrain Pinker and finds they crumble into dust. Pinker is now ransacking a house looking for something when the occupant arrives back. After a brief discussion with Pinker requesting the whereabouts of his girlfriend (the woman from earlier watching the TV report we learn) the man pulls a gun on Pinker. However, as he tries to shoot Pinker, the bullets merely pass through him and Pinker kills him by apparently burning his face clean off. Mulder and Scully arrive shortly thereafter and find the dead man on the floor. Mulder examines how the bullets have ended up in the wall and find they too, crumble into dust when compressed and muses that Pinker appears to have been affected by the weather causing him to be able to pass through walls unharmed and that lead bullets cannot penetrate his flesh. Scully argues that Pinker can not possibly defy the laws of chemistry. Clues including a photograph lead the agents to attempting to locate the lady who was upset over Pinkers death, June, but no records exist since 1996. Junes friend, Jackie, warns her June but is accosted by Pinket.Mulder and Scully discover her in her severly chemically altered house where she tells them that Pinker walked through her walls. The agents learn that June changed her last name to avoid Pinker and track her down living with her new boyfriend and learn more about Pinkers violent past and a robbery which left Pinker in jail and June $90,000 richer. June's new boyfriend refuses witness protection and Pinker was hiding in the agents car, leading him to June's new house. Pinker has left a charred indentation message on June's new house wall, but the agents discovered that glass repulses Pinkers abilities. Scully deciphers a doctors note and learns that Pinker is not only looking for money but also his baby. Pinker kidnaps June from witness protection and discovers his baby is a boy, 'Trevor'. Pinker beats up June and Trevors new mum and attempts to kidnap Trevor. Mulder and Scully arrive in the nick of time and Scully uses Mulders glass hypothesis to save Trevor by locking themselves inside a telephone box. June kills Pinker by driving into him, although the front of the car misses him, the windshileld connects annd he is chopped in half. Background Information Originally this episode included an effects-laden action sequence in which Mulder pursues Rawls from one end of a motel to the other. Rawls would have taken a shortcut by passing through the motel's interior walls. This scene was never shot both to save money and shift the emphasis of the episode from the supernatural to the emotional. Notes Ken Hawryliw, the co-writer of this episode, was the property master on The X-Files when the show was still shot in Vancouver. Guest-stars John Diehl and Catherine Dent later go on to appear in the FX series "The Shield." Catherine also guest stars on many tv series including "Frasier" and "The Sapranos". "Trevor" is named after Trevor Marquiss, a young nephew of Producer John Shiban. Why did Scully wonder why Pinker was still looking for the money he stole when it seemed from her next sentence like she had already figured out that he was really looking for his child? Goofs When Pinker is shot by Bo, he empties the magazine of his pistol, but then you hear the click, click, click of him pull the trigger several times. This would not happen as the pistol slide would have locked open upon the firing of the last round. Interestingly, when they find Bo's body the next morning, Scully mentions that the "slide is locked open". Major Goof - When Jackie throws the soup at Pinker, it passes through his clothes as well as his body; but Pinker can only make his body pass through objects, nothing else. This is illustrated by the way his clothes slid down the wall as he passed through it later in the episode. When June drives the car through Pinker, he gets cut in half with the windshield and Pinker's body goes through the engine block. Mulder comes and turns off the car's engine a minute later. But since Pinker has passed through the engine, the material would've changed, and the engine would have crumbled under the combustion or inertia forces. Note to the above: Inertia would have kept the car going fast enough the kill Pinker. Also they never show us the engine so we can assume it did break down under the hood. Allusions Quotes *SCULLY: I don't know. It's, uh... it's not a simple bisection. There's a considerable amount of his abdomen missing. I mean, it almost looks like a burning but it's too localized. Maybe an industrial acid. *MULDER: There's, um... no acid found in his office. *SCULLY: Hmm. Spontaneous human combustion. *MULDER: Scully...! *SCULLY: Well, isn't that where you're going with this? *MULDER: Dear Diary: Today my heart leapt when Agent Scully suggested spontaneous human combustion. *SCULLY: Mulder, there are one or two somewhat well-documented cases.(Mulder stares at Scully) Mulder, shut up. After Pinker dies, *JUNE: What did he want? *FOX: May be a second chance. Links and References Guest Stars * David Bowe as Robert Werther * Keith Brunsmann as Bo Merkle * Lee Corbin as Guard * Christopher Dahlberg as State Trooper * Catherine Dent as June Gurwitch * John Diehl as Wilson Pinker Rawls * Jerry Giles as Bobby * Lamont Johnson as Whaley * Tuesday Knight as Jackie Gurwitch * Terri Merryman as Newscaster * Frank Novak as Captain Raybert Fellowes * Robert Peters as Sergeant * Cary Pfeffer as Anchorman * Jeffrey Schoeny as Trevor Andrew Rawls Trivia * Both John Diehl and Catherine Dent both later starred in the FX series "The Shield" as Assistant Chief Ben Gilroy and Officer Danny Sofer, respectively. * Trevor is one of the few episodes where Mulder sympathaizes with the antagonists. * Pinker is killed right after realizing that he is wrong to demand his child like that. This makes killing him completely unnecessary. * June is the "BAD PERSON" in this episode. She steals her lover's money, gives away her child and kills her lover even though all he wanted is his child. References Jackson, Mississippi; Meridian, Mississippi Category:X-Files episodes